


Dance with me

by The_Pirate_princess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Married Life, Pre-Season/Series 06, Singing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_princess/pseuds/The_Pirate_princess
Summary: One shot a morning of attempting to cook leads to a afternoon of drinking.





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> AN yet again I came up with this one shot while on night shift. I hope you enjoy 
> 
> I don’t own anything

The afternoon sun shone through the gap in the curtains casting shadows in the living room. Emma stood in the kitchen humming along to the radio as she stirred the ingredients together in a bowl. Tonight they had invited the family over for a meal something they did on a weekly basis now. 

At first, Mary Margaret had insisted on it wanting the family to spend at least one night together to catch up. Even though Emma saw David nearly every day at the station and Mary Margaret dropped in a couple of times during the day. But Emma went along with it coming around to the idea each time. 

That was what got her into cooking and learning different ways actually enjoying it instead of it being a burden. Of course, she wasn’t the best of cooks that fact was known but it was a lot better than years ago when the only thing she could manage was an egg.

Killian passed her by reaching up with his good hand and opening the cupboard door lifting out a bottle of rum. Emma glanced up at the clock and shot him a pointed look raising an eyebrow in question.

“Just a little tipple to pass the time”. He smirked unscrewing the top and taking a long swing of the amber coloured liquid. “Care to join me, love?” She rolled her eyes and carried on stirring the strange looking lump in the glass bowl. 

“If I’m going to make this dinner work I’ve got to keep a clear head”. Even she had to admit the current state of the mixed up ingredients in the bowl didn’t look anything like the one in the book. It did state that the cookery book was easy to follow with pictures to guide you along with each stage. 

“Mmm looks nice so far love”. Killian smirked taking a long gulp and leaning back against the counter. Emma ignored him resisting the urge to dump the mixture over his head and call for back up, maybe Granny would help. On more than one occasion she had resorted to making a quick drive downtown to Granny’s.

After the second time, the elderly lady had caught on and now simply handed over a dish without any questions. The rest of the family was none the wiser or so she thought, then again Emma wasn’t claiming to be a great cook. Killian caught her more than once rushing through the door last minute with a covered dish and quickly turned to bribery to keep him from telling the family. 

“I think you have plenty of time before everyone arrives, I’m sure widow Lucas already has something ready and waiting for you”. Emma glared at the cookery book determine not to give in this time and actually make something by her own hand. “Admit it, darling, this isn’t for you, so let’s have some fun”. He pushed further, stepping closer to her and leaning sideways knowing fine well the effects he was having on her. 

“You can’t fight it, love”. She shivered her hand beginning to shake her grip on the spoon loosening. It amazed her how Killian hadn’t tried to take over from her attempting to cook like a couple of times before. On the quiet, he was quite a dab hand at cooking and fixing up all sorts of fish dishes. 

Henry wasn’t too keen when he was presented with a fishy breakfast on more than one mornings. Killian took another long gulp out of the bottle and leaned in closer so he was inches away from her ear.

“We could play a game or two like last time”. Emma swallowed hard images of the last time they had a drinking contest flashed through her mind. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply dropping the wooden spoon and reaching over snatching the bottle out of his hand. She tipped her head back and downed the liquid all the while keeping eye contact with the pirate.

A spark appeared in his eye which caused him to place his good arm on her hip and pull her close to his side. “Now, now darling we must share”. Killian bowed his head and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. The taste of rum filled her senses all rational thoughts immediately went out of the window. 

Emma pulled away breathless a couple of minutes later and turned on her heels darting into the living room. He stood for a minute shocked by her actions wondering what in fact she was up too.

Killian shook his head and made his way into the living room finding his wife on the sofa drinking from the bottle. “Careful now love we don’t want you becoming tipsy”. She shrugged daring him to come closer and try to take the bottle from her.

“Funny because I think it was your idea in the first place”. The pirate chuckled staring at the woman who had stolen his heart from the word go. Who would have thought they’d be here living together and more in love than ever. “I dare you to try and stop me the fearsome Captain Hook”. Emma laughed jumping up from the couch and walking over to the radio flicking it on to play any random station.

“Never dare a pirate love”. Killian raced forward and pulled her into his arms wrestling the bottle from her hand. The rum was quite strong and having quite the effect on the saviour something she’d come to regret in the morning. You’d of thought they would learn from the previous times but oh no.

“Dance with me?” Emma laughed letting him wrap her arms around his waist and beginning to dance around the room. 

“To this cheesy music?” As the songs changed from the eighties to the naughties they continued to dance and laugh trying to sing along. “I never had you down as somebody who liked cheesy pop music”. She smirked taking another swig flinging her arms about the effects of alcohol taking over. 

“I’m easy darling”. Killian drawled dipping her and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. It wasn’t until a few hours later that Henry walked in on Emma and Killian stood near the radio singing loudly and dancing to some nineties song. He quickly took out his phone and recorded the moment for later. 

From that day on they never lived it down by the following day the whole town had seen the video. When Emma finally entered the diner Leroy quickly jumped up and burst into song pretending to copy their moves. She quickly resisted the urge to murder the dwarf instead threatening to throw him in jail. That didn’t seem to stop him still carrying on the joke weeks after


End file.
